1. Technical Field
A manipulator device is described, arranged to move a hose manifold as one or more hoses is/are being connected to and disconnected from pipelines arranged on a marine riser at a floating field installation with one or more well centres.
2. Related Art
Between a marine riser which is anchored to a seabed and a floating installation moving with the waves, fluids are carried in hoses. Conventionally, one end of the hoses is connected to the riser via pipe bends, so-called goosenecks, near to a telescopic riser element. The other end of the hoses will be firmly connected to the floating installation, hanging in a loop down around the upper portion of the riser. The connection of hoses is, to a great degree, carried out manually by means of one or more operators hanging on a belt in the so-called moon-pool area, called the working well in the further description, the operations being greatly exposed to the influence of wind and waves and also adjacent structures.
Mechanical systems are also known, for example the ROPS (Remote Operated Pull-in System) from Sub Sea Services AS, Stavanger, Norway, in which the hoses are connected to a hose manifold provided with several goosenecks, each connected to a hose, and in which quick-release couplings provide for releasable connection between the gooseneck and a pipe socket on the riser. In the connection phase, the hose manifold is manoeuvred by a first manipulator which is arranged on the riser, and the hose manifold is moved towards or away from the riser by means of a second manipulator arranged near the working well.
The prior art technique entails hoses and handling equipment taking up space around the riser centre and the working well, which is obstructive to handling other equipment to be used in the well operations.
The invention has for its object to remedy or reduce at least one of the drawbacks of the prior art, or at least provide a useful alternative to the prior art.
The object is achieved through features which are specified in the description below and in the claims that follow.